Categoria:Digimon (Franquia)
right|250px Digimon (デジモン Dejimon) ou Digital Monsters (デジタルモンスター Dejitaru Monsutā) é uma ampla franquia da Bandai baseada em criaturas digitais. A franquia se iniciou pelos V-Pets, uma série de brinquedos de bichinhos virtuais com capacidade de lutar entre si, baseada parcialmente nos Tamagotchi, a ideia era criar uma criatura chamada Digimon que iria evoluir e mudar de forma, dependendo de como ela foi cuidada. O Digimon poderia batalhar com o Digimon de outras pessoas - a principal diferença entre Digimon e Tamagotchi. Digimon foi projetado para atrair os meninos da mesma forma que os Tamagotchi foram voltados para as meninas. Com popularidade dos V-Pets a franquia começou a crescer e se focar em outras mídias de entretenimento, começando pelo mangá Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01: A história falava sobre Yagami Taichi um tamer que usa seu V-Pet para batalhar usando seu digimon V-Dramon chamado Zeromaru. Os dois acabam parando no mundo digital onde precisam travar diversas batalhas. O Mangá na realidade possuía uma espécie de versão piloto com as primeiras ideias de como fazer uma história para a franquia. Tal mangá se chamava: C'mon Digimon onde ainda não existia a ideia de Mundo Digital e o foco era somente usar criaturinhas digitais para batalhas virtuais. A franquia se expandiu para a divisão de anime, mas não podendo animar o Mangá V-Tamer, pois era mensal, decidiu-se criar uma história completamente original mas ainda usando a imagem de Taichi para o protagonista, criando uma versão própria para o anime, com uma outra história, personalidade e Digimon. O primeiro anime Digimon Adventure teve inicio com um filme de mesmo nome e só então foi criado a serialização que é conhecida no mundo todo. Quase ao mesmo tempo foi lançado o jogo Digimon World para PlayStation, tentando adaptar o conceito dos V-Pets em algo mais detalhado nos VideoGames onde você não só cuidava do seu Digimon como também tinha toda uma história para prosseguir. O sucesso tanto do anime quanto do jogo rendeu mais produtos. Digimon Adventure ganhou uma sequencia direta: Digimon Adventure 02 e a série World continuou com outros jogos principalmente nos consoles da Sony. Depois disso não parou mais, novos animes foram feitos, não necessariamente sendo do mesmo universo de Digimon Adventure. E outros jogos continuaram a ser produzidos além de vários Mangás e linhas de TCGs. Digimon trabalha com Multiverso e portanto, mesmo que duas histórias não se passem em um mesmo universo, alguns personagens ainda podem se encontrar ao viajar de um universo para o outro. Diferente das outras franquias, Digimon não possui uma "área principal", mesmo com os V-Pets sendo a origem da franquia o foco de Digimon muda de acordo com a necessidade. Animes * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Tamers * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Savers * Digimon Xros Wars ** Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters * Digimon Adventure tri. Filmes Até o momento praticamente todas as temporadas em anime tiveram ao menos um filme, a única exceção é Digimon Xros Wars que não teve nenhum. Apesar disso, somente os filmes de Digimon Adventure/02 são canônicos com sua história. * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! * Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!! Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals * Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon Strikes Back * Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle * Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Digimon Express * Digimon Frontier: Revival of the Ancient Digimon!! * Digital Monster X-evolution * Digimon Savers The Movie: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! Mangás * C'mon Digimon * Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 * Digimon Chronicle * Digimon D-Cyber * Digimon Next * Battle Terminal 02 Web Comic * Digimon Tokyopop * Digimon Xros Wars * Digimon Re:Digitize * Digimon Re:Digitize Encode Games Digimon possui diversos jogos. Alguns possuem suas próprias "séries" para divisão, embora exista uma confusão por causa da mudança de nomenclatura no ocidente com vários jogos da série Story sendo renomeados para "World" mesmo sendo de uma linha distinta. O mesmo ocorre com "Rumble Arena", tal série não existe visto que são jogos distintos e com nomes diferentes em sua versão original japonesa, mesmo possuindo gameplay similar. Série World * Digimon World - PlayStation * Digimon World 2 - PlayStation * Digimon World 3 - PlayStation * Digimon World: Digital Card Battle - PlayStation * Digimon World: Digital Card Arena - PlayStation * Digimon World X - PlayStation 2 * Digimon World Re:Digitize - PlayStation Portable * Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode - Nintendo 3DS Série Story * Digimon Story - Nintendo DS * Digimon Story: Sunburst - Nintendo DS * Digimon Story: Moonlight - Nintendo DS * Digimon Story: Lost Evolution - Nintendo DS * Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue - Nintendo DS * Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red - Nintendo DS * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - PlayStation Vita Fighting Games * Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit - GameBoy Advance e WonderSwan * Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution - PlayStation * Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 - WonderSwan * Digimon Frontier: Battle Spirit - GameBoy Advance e WonderSwan * Digimon Battle Chronicle - PlayStation 2 * Digimon All-Star Rumble - PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 Ligados/Baseados nos Animes * Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer - WonderSwan * Digimon Adventure: Cathode Tamer - WonderSwan * Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Veedramon Version - WonderSwan * Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers - WonderSwan * Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers - WonderSwan * Digimon Adventure 02 and Gate Pack - WonderSwan * Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer - WonderSwan * Digimon Savers: Another Mission - PlayStation 2 * Digimon Adventure - PlayStation Portable MMO RPGs * Digimon RPG - PC * Digimon Masters - PC Outros * Digital Monster Ver. S - Sega Saturn * Pocket Digimon World - PlayStation * Pocket Digimon World: Wind Battle Disc - PlayStation * Digimon Adventure 02: Digital Partner - WonderSwan * Pocket Digimon World: Cool & Nature Battle Disc - PlayStation * Digimon Tamers: Pocket Culumon - PlayStation * Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley - WonderSwan * Digimon Park - PlayStation (Kids Station) * Digimon Battle Server - PC * Digimon Circle - PC * Digital Monster Card Game Ver. WSC - WonderSwan * Digital Monster: D-Project - WonderSwan * Digimon Racing - Game Boy Advance * Digimon Championship - Nintendo DS * Digimon Life - Smarth Phone * Digimon Collectors - Smarth Phone * Digimon Crusader - Smarth Phone * Digimon Fortune - PC * Digivice Ver. Portable - PlayStation Portable * Digimon Pocket Wars Categoria:Franquias Categoria:Animes & Mangás